


Easter Bunny

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master likes to celebrate human holidays in a cheeky way.
Relationships: The Master (Whittaker)/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, not Easter anymore but it’s close enough. I really wanted to write something small for Easter but it took me a while to think of an idea. So this is what you get- it’s also a lot less proof read than my normal stuff that I take a few days to look at. (Feel free to send me ideas about things to write for other holidays in the future! I make no promises to do them but would love the inspiration.)

“Happy Easter Pet!”

You woke up with a small groan. Why was her voice so cheerful this morning? The two of you didn’t have anything special planned. At least not that you could remember…

Oh no. She had said Easter, hadn’t she. She leaned over your sprawled form still on the bed.

“Why such the worried look? I thought you liked celebrating human holidays.”

She couldn’t help but tease you. You had begged her at first to celebrate the holidays that you had cared about. You quickly regretted it when she managed to make them somewhat kinky every time.

“Not when your idea of celebrating is so untraditional. I don’t want to celebrate Easter if you’re going to make it anything like Christmas was.”

Christmas had been fun in a way, but it had been the only thing the two of you had done to celebrate. Had she indulged you by actually doing some more traditional things as well you would have been all for it. 

“I’m not going to tie you up with lights in nothing but a Santa hat if that’s what you’re worried about, pet. That wouldn’t fit the aesthetic of this holiday.”

You gave her a look that said you didn’t believe her. Her eyes lit up as she held up the lingerie hanging off her fingers.

“This is a lot more fitting!”

You sighed and gave in. There was no point in really trying to fight it. You knew you would end up giving in the second she used her puppy dog eyes. And she would use her puppy dog eyes.

Slipping on the white ensemble you had to admit it was cute. All delicate, detailed white lace. The thong had a puffball on the ass to act as a bunny tail. You could feel how incredibly soft and fuzzy it was as it brushed against the skin of your exposed ass cheeks. 

As you were putting the whole get up on the Master had gone to grab something else. When she returned you stood before her. She circled you to examine you from all angles. After a few times of circling you, she pulled a pair of bunny ears out of nowhere. They were white as well, matching what you had on. The same soft-looking fuzz as the tail, it must have come with the lingerie.

Placing them on your head just so, she claimed, “There now you’re the perfect picture of an Easter bunny!”

You could feel your face burning.

“Aww. Just look at how pink your cheeks are! I knew that I didn’t need to have any pink on the outfit. You add just the right amount of pink to the ensemble all by yourself.”

As she said this she squeezed the puffball tail. You could feel her fingers move across your ass cheeks as she squeezed. Your blush definitely persisted due to her actions.

The two of you left the bedroom, making your way to the console room. You really hoped that she didn’t expect you to leave the TARDIS dressed like this. At least not to go anywhere other people would be. You would die of embarrassment.

The TARDIs landed right as you reached the console. You were a bundle of nerves.

“I’ll be just a moment. Stay here and keep being a good pet for your Master.”

She pressed a quick peck to your lips before turning on her heel and out the doors. You relaxed in the relief that strangers wouldn’t be seeing you like this.

Just as she said she was only gone a few moments. The way her eyes trailed up your body as she waltzed in carrying a colorful basket brought pink back to your face. At this rate, the Master was right about you providing enough pink with your blush to fulfill the stereotypical coloring of Easter bunnies all by yourself.

“For being such a good girl and putting this on when you didn’t quite want to you can have a little treat!” 

It was as she grabbed a chocolate bunny from the goodie basket she had been carrying that you realized it was full of Easter candy. She bit the ears violently off of the chocolate bunny before holding it up to your lips. You parted your lips. Surrounding the head of the bunny fully before biting it off gently. There was just something so sensual about how she had feed you your “treat”.

The Master smiled. She could tell she was starting to get you really worked up.

“Later we are going to make like rabbits. I’m sure that you get that reference, pet.”

She looked deeply into your eye as what she meant truly sunk in.

“I won’t even take off any of what you have on now. It’s not like I would need to. I’ll just move your tiny little thong to the side and take what is mine, my needy little bunny rabbit!”

She gave a little tap to your noise, causing you to scrunch it up like a bunny would. Still the mental picture she had provide… Maybe this untraditional Easter with the Master would be a lot better than you thought.


End file.
